dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Darknesslover5000
Pre Dragon Ball Erased, DBGT Movie Erased, Dragon Ball SF Vandalized and called Gay: i,m having problems with my page. someone has just erased all my work on Dragon Ball SF and classed as gay stuff. that's pretty harsh i thought this was a place to share fan fiction not get thrash . if i wanted this to get thrash i could of just stayed on Dragon Ball Wiki and took the abuse thier , is there any thing you can doabout this problem? Nikon23 02:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Ball Live page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 14:46, 24 March 2009 Hey I wanna RP you with the Sons of Frieza. They are not DINO BASE!!! I just wanna restart what happened, and I promise, NO MORE DINOSAURS!!! PsykoReaper 20:18, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Uh Why are you being such an ass? PsykoReaper 20:10, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, didn't mean to call you ass, but what is sooo wrong about the Sons of Frieza? PsykoReaper 20:57, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know, but for me it is hard for me not to do so, I had a dream and I came up with them...strange... Do you really see little of me because of that Dino-Crap? PsykoReaper 21:17, December 19, 2009 (UTC) You have obviously never seen my demon pages at the Bleach Fanfiction Wiki, I made Lucifer, and look how powerful and strong he is, the Demons of Sin, the most devious of my characters, each representing of the sins of the Earth. And look at Gulrazz, he is a freak! PsykoReaper 21:20, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Yes, and I bet you are going to bash me about her too, huh? PsykoReaper 21:25, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I guess demons are my speciality, I made a whole National Geographic about the whole demon species. Look at Imps, Hellhounds, Inferbi (Succubi and Incubi), Doom Demons, and Standard Demons. I planned on making more, but I forgot... PsykoReaper 21:30, December 19, 2009 (UTC) How about you pick a few people from the BFFW and they get transported to Hell, let us see if they can survive the horrors in my mind... PsykoReaper 21:39, December 19, 2009 (UTC) K PsykoReaper 22:20, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Issues I would like to add that I would like a better administration system. Some articles on this site disregard canon, such as this page. I would appreciate it if articles such as these can be posted with a "non-canon friendly" message at the top, so the user can make changes that can fit canon. I apologize if any of my words sound hostile; not hostility is intended. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 21:53, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I apologize for my ignorance. I saw your name at the top of the community and automatically assumed that you were an administrator. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 00:28, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I knw you'll visit us again sometimes!!! <<-Rage->> 21:04, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Believe me, this wiki has gone through nire darkness than you can love. It's vandalized around a milllion times and so many trolls around here. There is one active admin here curently, others seem not to be active (Heck don't know why). Also, I'm not on this Wiki anymore too, I just passed by. <<-Rage->> 21:10, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Admins The wiki recently added a new one so you'll be declined and also, this wiki chooses admins without requests. Bureaucrats just decide who's the new one. Also, there's a rule here. Who asks, he doesn't become. If you still wanna, ask User:KidVegeta. <<-Rage->> 21:14, December 28, 2010 (UTC) You definerly have my support. <<-Rage->> 21:17, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, np! <<-Rage->> 21:20, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Look, Dark. There is no RP here, only FFics, which leads that we can make an AU where we can give descendants to Frieza. Wikia's are different, that's all. You can remember when I came to NF. Every single of my pages was bombarded enough that Sei needed to interupt, that's because rules are different here and there. I'm not showing dislike to any of them. <<-Rage->> 21:30, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm getting too *-* <<-Rage->> 21:36, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Deleting Articles New Section to Prevent confusion KidVegeta's response In case you didn't get that.}} Caro =Look.= Dragon Ball UF Do you know it??? Are you aware of my Dragon Ball UF roleplay??? It's been the #1 hotspot the entire month of may Sonichog14 02:50, June 1, 2012 (UTC) It's also receiving positive ratings Sonichog14 02:50, June 1, 2012 (UTC)